Eren x Reader: Troublemaker
by MelodiousAlchemist
Summary: Sometimes trouble can be both good and bad. But, then again, the bad trouble may end up having good results as well. Rated T for language and some suggestiveness.


"Can you honestly tell me what you're doing here, you miserable excuse of a soldier?" You looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with Commander Shadis. "If you can't even answer a simple question, you certainly don't-" "I'm here because I'm tired of being a worthless excuse of a human being that doesn't contribute to society!" you retorted, your voice quivering with both agitation and embarrassment from the Commanders previous statement. You glared up at him, your (color) eyes clashing with his light-brown ones. "Oh, is that so, you worthless maggot? Well then! Maybe it's time you kick your sorry ass into gear and get to work!" Shadis exclaimed as he grew nearer to your face, his eyes never once leaving yours.

You two continued to glare at each other for a few more moments, and you saw him raise his right arm, his index finger pointing outwards. "You'll run with that other miserable worm. The one I caught a few minutes ago with a _**potato**_ of all things. GO!" he commanded, a few drops of saliva landing on your cheek. You scowled, wiping it off and flicking your hand towards the ground below you before you shot him a final glare, and then took off at a steady pace.

It wasn't very long before you caught up with the "potato girl," and she glanced over at you. You then realized that she was your roommate, but you didn't know very much about her. "So… he made you run too… huh…?" she panted, sounding a bit out of breath. You nodded, trying to keep in pace with her seeing as how you were a bit faster than she was. "My name… is Sasha!" she exclaimed, managing to give you a happy smile. You gave her a small grin, and replied, "My name is (name)!" You two continued to run along at a steady pace, and you looked over at Sasha again. "H-how long… do we do this for…?" you panted, your throat beginning to dry from lack of liquid. Sasha coughed quietly, the same affect seeming to be taking over her body as well. "U-until Shadis tells us to stop…" she replied with a shaky voice.

The sun was now setting over the horizon, and darkness was soon to fall. You heard a loud whistle somewhere from within the grounds, and it sounded like it was coming from the lunch hall. "S-Sasha…! We can stop now…!" you exclaimed, only to hear a body fall to the ground behind you. You stopped yourself slowly, your legs feeling like jelly. "Come on Sasha…" you managed to say as you knelt down and grabbed her arm, throwing her onto your back and holding her by her hands so she didn't slide off.

You entered the lunch hall, only to find all of the other soldiers-in-training inside. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the two trouble makers…" you heard someone comment as you hobbled your way inside. You glared at people as you passed, gently placing Sasha on one of the benches at the tables. "S-shut up…" you muttered, not even caring who was bad-talking you at the moment. "We probably… did more than you did today…" you panted, anxiously glancing around for anything at all to drink.

You saw a cup of something be pushed in front of you, and you looked over to see what it was. "H-here…" You were surprised to see Sasha giving you a weak smile. You slowly shook your head, your (color) hair matted and fluttering in front of your eyes. "Alright then…" she replied as she sat up and took one large gulp of the water inside the cup. "We'll half it," she replied as she pushed the cup towards you once again. You couldn't help but give a small, weak smile as you finished off what was inside the tin cup. You ran your sleeve across your mouth, giving a sigh of relief as your body regained some energy.

You heard everyone go silent, and you looked around trying to find the reason. You then felt a hand be placed on your shoulder, and you gulped as you realized who was standing behind you. "I watched you and Blouse's work today. You both have extraordinary stamina, particularly you, (name). I saw how you carried Blouse all the way in here," Shadis said, his grip tightening a bit on your shoulder. He then let go and turned on his heel, heading to the door and throwing it open. "Keep this up, and your troublemaking ass may just become a great soldier," he said before walking out and slamming the door shut behind him.

It was silent for a while longer before everyone came pouring over to your table, people constantly jabbering things like, "Did you really run the whole time?" and "I can't believe you stood up to the Commander like that today!" You groaned and slowly stood up, taking Sasha with you. "Guys, calm down, Jesus. It's not like I did anything great," you muttered as you walked with Sasha towards the door. You opened it, only to feel another hand gently touch your shoulder. You glanced over it, only to see one of the soldiers Shadis had not verbally attacked during initiation.

"I admire you for your reason for joining… it's really-" he stopped, staring at you for a moment. "Wait a minute… you used to live in Wall Maria!" he exclaimed. Everyone went silent, and you gave a deep sigh. "I used to see you play with your mother outside in the streets… we lived not too far from each other…" You thought for a moment, and then gasped as your (color) eyes met with his. "Wait a minute. You're Eren aren't you?" you asked quietly, not wanting to believe it. You both stared at each other, and then you quickly wrapped your arms around him. "My God…! I can't believe it… you're alive!" you exclaimed, tears welling up in your eyes.

Eren didn't reply for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around you. "I thought you died… (name)… " You let go of him and he gave you a happy smile. "Finally something good comes out of this crap," he said quietly. You two continued to converse for a few minutes, and then you saw Mikasa glaring at you. You immediately looked away, and slowly took Sasha's hand again. "I-I'll talk to you later, Eren…" you said as you quickly walked out of the lunch hall, dragging Sasha along with you. Eren tilted his head, and gasped as he realized Mikasa was right beside him. "I don't like that woman. Stay away from her," she muttered as she turned on her heel and walked away without another word.

It was now the day after the 3-D maneuvering gear exams. Shadis had assigned everyone to fight against each other, and you had been chosen to take on Sasha, your bunkmate. You readied yourself, your feet taking an iron grip on the ground as you curled your fingers into a fist. You took note of the wooden knife she held in her right hand, along with her stance. "Light on her feet, immense stamina. She relies on agility rather than brute strength," you thought, your eyes scanning her being. You two stared at each other for a moment, a gentle breeze brushing against your body.

She made the first move. She dashed forward, dipping close to the ground in an attempt to strike your lower half with the wooden knife. You slid your foot behind you to pivot around her attack, your elbow striking her shoulder and forcing her to her knees. She whimpered quietly, and held her shoulder as she stood up. "Nice going, (_name_)!" she exclaimed with a smile of both pain and admiration. She held the knife out to you, and just as you were about to take it, a hand was placed on your shoulder. "That won't be necessary, (_name_)." You turned your head to glance over your shoulder, seeing none other than Eren.

You gave a long sigh of relief, and you laughed. "Eren! You scared me! I thought I was gonna get into trouble with Shadis again!" you exclaimed, a bright smile covering your face. Eren chuckled, reaching behind him to rub the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to see how you were doing with the training and all," he replied as he smiled gently. You felt your face turn pink, and you did your best to seem as though you didn't care.

"Uh, thanks, Eren. That means a lot that you would-" You were stopped as a pair of hands forced you to the ground. You groaned in pain, and glared at the culprit. It was none other than the black-haired prodigy, Mikasa Ackerman. Eren stared at her, confused as to why she would do such a thing. She glared down at you, her silvery eyes like sharpened steel. You shot up like a bullet, your face flushed red with anger and embarrassment. "What the hell was that for?" you exclaimed, your fingers once again curling into a fist.

Mikasa did nothing but stare at you, and then turned to face Eren. You gave a low growl, and grabbed her shoulder. "Don't you turn away from m-" You felt your wrist be grabbed, and you were flipped over onto the rock below you. This drew a crowd, and you immediately stood up. "You wanna fight, Ackerman?" you hissed, your eyes narrowing into small slits. She scoffed quietly, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she took her stance. You followed her lead, your teeth bared, the anger showing in your eyes.

You dashed forward, only to be knocked down once again by Mikasa. The crowd that had gathered around you gasped as you hit your head on the ground, blood spurting from a gash you had received. You stood up and noticed Eren, who had a very concerned look on his face. "(_Name_)! Don't!" he exclaimed. You rose to your feet, your vision blurring for a second before returning to normal. "C-come on, Ackerman… I refuse to give up," you muttered as you dashed towards her once more. You were hit square in the chest this time, the impact sending you rolling across the ground. You coughed, spitting out a bit of blood.

"Mikasa! Stop!" You looked up to see Eren rushing to your side. He grabbed your arm and helped you up, holding you close to him. He gently brushed your (_color_) hair down with his fingers as much as he could manage, and then glared at Mikasa as he walked past her, dragging you along behind him. "Come on, (_name_)," he said quietly as he walked off the training field. "Where do you two think you're going?" Shadis questioned as he glared at the two of you. "You're not allowed to leave the-" "I don't care. Comrades come before anything else, Commander," Eren interrupted, his voice serious and low. He then proceeded to walk you off of the training field, and into his cabin.

He sat you down on his bed, walking off and coming back with a bucket of water and a cloth. "Hold still, alright?" he said quietly as he dipped the rag into the water and very gently placed it on your wound. You cringed, seeing as how it stung, but soon got used to it. He dabbed it gently against the gash, and then dipped the rag into the bucket once again. "(_Name_)… why didn't you tell me you were alive…?" You sighed as you heard this question, and looked down. "I didn't want anyone to know I was a survivor of Wall Maria…"

You felt the rag be dabbed against the wound once more, and then Eren looked at you. "Why would you want that?" he asked quietly. You scoffed and looked away. "You've seen how they treat survivors of Wall Maria… they treat them like some kind of hero… like it's so amazing… they don't know the pain we went through. They only think about how we survived. They don't think about how many people we watched die. I had to watch my own mother and father die, Eren. My father sacrificed himself for my mother and I, and my mother sacrificed herself so that I could live. But, they don't care at all about that. They only care that we survived the Titans and the fall of the Wall…"

Eren sighed quietly, and gently rubbed a wound you had received on your arm with the cloth. "I know that. I thought I was the only one who noticed," he replied quietly. You shook your head, and then felt Eren stop rubbing the wound. "It's so stupid. They don't know anything about what we went through. I watched my mother die right in front of me, and you watched your parents not only die, but sacrifice themselves so that you could live. I swear on everything I have… I will murder every last Titan… I will avenge everyone. All the lives that were lost… I will-" He stopped as he felt himself be pressed against your chest.

"Eren," you said, gently running your fingers through his hair. "You don't have to carry the weight of that burden on your shoulders. You see everyone around you, right? They're all fighting for the same goal you are…" you continued, pulling him even closer. "We've both been through so much, much more than everyone else has... but that hasn't stopped us, correct?" You remained silent for a moment, and you heard Eren sigh quietly. "Eren Jaeger, look at me." You placed your index and middle finger under his chin, making him look up at you.

"You are a very strong, determined, and smart man. When you set your mind to something, you get it done." Eren stared at you for a moment, and then suddenly pressed his lips against startled you, and you released a small squeak of surprise when you felt his soft lips force themselves against yours. Your eyes slowly fluttered shut, and your arms wrapped around him to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

You both fell back onto the bed, Eren's legs pressed against your sides as he pulled away to look at you. Your cheeks were flushed bright pink, your chest rising and falling from the excitement. Several strands of your (_color_) hair were spread across your face, and your (_color_) eyes seemed brighter than usual. You stared at each other for a few more moments, and then Eren dipped his head down, forcing his lips against yours passionately.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, returning the kiss with just as much passion. You felt your blush deepen when his tongue licked your lips, as if he was pleading for entry. You happily obliged, his tongue entering your cavern and exploring every inch he could possibly reach. Your tongues danced in a heated battle for dominance, and your fingers were now running through his shaggy, brown hair. Eren took off his jacket, then his undershirt, his lips never once leaving yours.

Right as you took off your shirt, the door to the cabin burst open, only to reveal a wide-eyes Jean Kirchstien. Eren cried out in surprise, and you covered yourself in embarrassment, pushing him off of you. "Damn Eren! I didn't know you were this naughty!" Jean exclaimed, a sly smirk growing on his lips. "S-shut up, horseface! Get out!" Eren retorted, his face red with both anger and embarrassment. Jean scoffed and his smirk widened. "Don't mind me. You go on back to what you were doing. It would be a nice show to watch you and her go at it… after all, she has a nice ass body…" You felt your face grow as red as possible, and you tried to cover your face.

Eren growled and stood up, attempting to cover you from Jean's wandering eyes. "Get the hell out of here, horseface!" Eren commanded, his voice serious and stern. Jean chuckled evilly, and turned on his heel. "Alright, alright. I'm going. But, if I hear so much as one moan, I'm getting my ass back in here," he replied as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. Eren sighed quietly, rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

"I-I'm so sorry about that, (_name_). I didn't know they would be done with training so soon," Eren said quietly, his voice trembling. You sat up, covering your breasts with your hand. You reached for his hand, gently grasping it in your own. "Eren, calm down, okay? It's not your fault. He should have at least knocked or something instead of just bursting in here like that…" you replied, your voice gentle and calm.

Eren took a deep breath, and then turned his head to place a gentle kiss upon your cheek. You giggled, and put your shirt back on, along with your jacket. Eren did the same, and he stood up. He gently helped you up, and pulled you against him by your waist. "Come on, (_name_). We have much more to do. It's time for dinner. Care to dine with me?" he asked as he gave you a small smile. You nodded eagerly, your stomach giving a small rumble which caused your blush to worsen. Eren chuckled to himself, and gently rubbed your middle. "Come on, before you get any worse," he teased as he held your hand and walked out of the cabin with you.

You and Eren now sat side by side at one of the tables in the lunch hall, sharing a loaf of bread. You could feel the anger emanating from Mikasa as she glared at you, a murderous intent in her eyes. You tried not to pay too much attention to her, but Eren turned so you could no longer see her. You smiled a bit as you realized he was attempting to calm you, and you gently poked his shoulder. He gave you a soft smile, and gently kissed your cheek.

Your ears suddenly perked up as you heard both your name and Eren's name in succession from somewhere in the lunch hall. You then noticed that everyone around the table that Jean was sitting at were laughing and staring at you and Eren. You looked down, knowing that Jean had just told the story of what he walked into earlier. Eren growled quietly, his hand pounding on the table. "I swear to God, that idiot… I'm going to feed him to a damn Titan!" he exclaimed.

You sighed softly, gently grabbing his hand and leaning up to kiss his lips. "Eren… let him be. You know him. He's an idiot. All that matters is what we have, right? Does Jean have that?" Eren glanced down at you, and gave a tiny smile. "Yeah, you're right," he replied as he grabbed a lock of your (_color_) hair in his thumb and forefinger, letting it gently run through. "Come on, (_name_). You can sleep in my cabin tonight, okay?" You gulped and felt your face turn red, your hand trembling a little. "O-okay," you replied as you both stood up, walking out of the lunch hall and back into the cabin Eren was assigned to.

You both padded inside, Eren shutting the door behind him. "You know we'll get in trouble if Shadis finds out about this, right? I'm not supposed to be in this cabin," you said quietly. Eren nodded. "But, I'll make sure you don't get into trouble. Now come on," he said as he took off his clothes. You blushed as he stripped down to nothing but his undergarments, and he looked at you. "I hope you don't mind…"

You quickly shook your head, doing the exact same thing so he would feel more comfortable. He smiled, and gently kissed your neck. "You look lovely, you know," he whispered. His voice sent a chill down your spine, and he got into his bed. "Coming?" he asked as he looked at you. You nodded, climbing beside him and cuddling up close to him. Eren wrapped his arms around you in a protective manner, and he gently kissed your ear. "Don't worry, (_name_). I'll always protect you. But, don't go out and try to get yourself killed, okay?" You giggled quietly and nodded. "Of course, Eren…"

_**Eren blew out the candle lighting the room, and you both fell asleep in each other's arms.**_


End file.
